exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy Veritas XIII
Final Fantasy Veritas XIII '''is a Story Arc of the the Exteria Multiverse. It takes place in Fabula Nova and follows the perspective of the young dancer Pepper Simmons. Main Arc A World Calling Pepper Simmons and Phyrgo, two girls coming from Interra, are called in a different world by an unknown force. Far from being chosen ones or anything like this, they quickly understand that they have been called in order to perform an unknown business, a '''Focus ; should they fail, they would soon meet a fate worse than death, an eternal crystallized undeath. Soon, the two girls unite in order to find their purpose, allying with whoever they can ; with the help of Snow Villiers, they start to search for allies in order to help them understand their purpose in this world. Their quest leads them first to a temple where an unknown Seeress, guarded by the young hunter Paddra-Len Teide, prophecies that Pepper's task is to destroy the civilized nation of New Cocoon - something which is obviously met with refusal. Two Different Roads However, Phyrgo, looking for her own answers, leaves during the night, albeit exposing herself to multiple dangers such as feral beasts but also Hyperionis, a God-like being known as a fal'Cie who is responsible for Phyrgo and Pepper's summoning. Treating them as nothing but machines meant to accomplish his purpose, Hyperionis attempts to forcefully control Phyrgo only for her to be saved by the intervention of Lightning Farron. Pepper meanwhile follows her own path, looking for answers closer to New Cocoon. On her path, she crosses Pyrrus, a chaotic being whose purpose seems to be the elimination of all of Fabula Nova's "gods" despite the facts that they seem to support the presence of human life. He asks Pepper to rebel alongside him against those who give them orders, but Pepper, still confused, refuses to choose, causing Pyrrus to attack her. Pepper is then saved by a bastion from New Cocoon. Pepper's Final Answer Pepper undertakes training as a l'Cie, a chosen of the fal'Cie, under New Cocoon admiral Annia Svartheim, readying herself for an important battle, although she is still unsure of what war to wage. Unwilling to sacrifice herself for the sake of New Cocoon, but refusing to let them die, she borrows time while waiting for a true solution. The solution inadvertently comes when Phyrgo, helped by Oerba Yun Fang and Oerba Dia Vanille who saved her from death alongside Vanille, leads a suicidal assault against fal'Cie Hyperionis, in order to regain control of her fate. Although she fails - her whereabouts still unknown at this point - Hyperionis is still grievously wounded. Pepper attempts to finish Hyperionis in order to free herself from his curse but it is instead Pyrrus who deals the fatal blow, taking the godlike being's power for itself. Refusing to let him destroy all other fal'Cies and purge the worlds, Pepper battles Pyrrus and manages to wound him enough to slow him down, the danger seemingly averted. However, Hyperionis's defeat seems to have upset the world's balance. Other Arcs Den Anfan's Choice As the world is about to a fearful end, Gabriel Den Anfan, who comes from Interra as well, arrives on his own free will and allows several civilians to evacuate to the Cheshire Isle in order to find a temporary refuge. However, as Gabriel is about to evacuate Pepper as well, he is attacked by Ragnar Den Anfan, his father and arch-rival, who attempts to neutralize him and bring him home. Pepper refuses to leave Fabula Nova without Gabriel and instead summons Aria, a Great Spirit of Wind, through her sheer determination, supporting Gabriel as he fights his father using Armatus technology ; thanks to her intervention, Ragnar is defeated and wounded, forcing him into retreat, allowing a very weak Gabriel and a determined Pepper to exit Fabula Nova as well. Characters * Pepper Simmons * Phyrgo * Hyperionis * Pyrrus * Other Final Fantasy Characters * Gabriel Den Anfan * Ragnar Den Anfan Trivia * This short storyline was meant as an extra chapter to the Final Fantasy XIII / Fabula Nova series. Category:Fabula Nova Category:Interra Category:Storyline